


Papa Caustic, his Garden, and his Children

by Ian_the_Existential_Crisis



Series: Apex Ficlets [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dad Caustic, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis
Summary: Just some fluffy dad caustic helping out some of the crew with their emotional problems all while watering his garden.
Series: Apex Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705861
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Papa Caustic, his Garden, and his Children

**Author's Note:**

> So @soulheartthewolf on tumblr mentioned wanting some Caustic content so here y'all are. Twenty minutes well spent.

It wasn't hard to realize that Caustic had a secret. Sure it probably wasn't as exciting as owning his own bar, or being fabulously wealthy, or even being from a different dimension. But it was still still his secret. His little escape. 

What many who didn't live aboard the dropship didn't know was Alexander loved to garden. He liked working with flowers and plants. He loved watching them grow, seeing which ones were poisonous and not, and harvesting his hard work. 

He was the same way with the children that he was forced to live with. Being one of the oldest members of the Apex Games, they often came to him. Not at first. At first he was sure that he scared them away, making them leave him be, but that changed when Wattson appeared before him. 

She looked so much like her father. And watching her break down that first night, after coming back from her father's funeral was too much. 

She was the first to be welcomed into the garden. 

Now he didn't have a lot of space. He only claimed a small room with good lighting. But he hung vinca from the ceiling, and boxes in some dirt for his digitalis, iris, and many other flowers. 

"Foxgloves?" Wattson looked at him. "I didn't take you for a flower person."

"If they grow I will watch them." He huffed. Maybe it was being he was the toxic trapper that made him seem so much harder than he was. 

"You must have put a lot of love into them, they are beautiful." She gave a small, sad smile. 

He nodded. "Things that are cherished thrive. Maybe that's why you are here now."

It was a little soon, but he wanted to comfort her. If only humans were as easy as flowers. Her tears returning brought a frown to his face. 

"My papa would have liked you."

Gibraltar was the next. His boyfriend had broken his heart, asking for a break. Caustic wasn't one to meddle but he watched the happiest, brightest man get snuffed out. 

"I just don't know what to do." The gentle giant confessed. His index finger gently touched the petal of one of the pink roses Caustic had been taking care of. A romantic holiday was around the corner, and he wanted to give some away at the next interview he had. 

"What do you feel is right?"

"I want to propose." Makoa sighed. "I want him by my side for the rest of my life. But I don't have the words."

"Take some flowers. I'll let you pick. And don't come back until he says yes." He said in a harsh voice. For as gentle as he was with his plants, his words weren't at all light. 

Gibraltar invited him to the wedding as long as he supplied the flora arrangements. 

Octane was a special case. One in which even flowers couldn't help. He found the young man sitting outside his bedroom. People did not sit outside his room. For as soft as he could be around his plants, he was not an easy person to strike up a conversation. 

"You want to talk?" Caustic frowned at him. 

"Wattson said you were the person to go to." He couldn't tell if Octane was smiling behind the mask, but his voice was chipper as always. 

"What is it then?"

"My parents want me to quit the games."

"And I should care?" 

"Well you're like an adult and stuff right? I just, I was looking for advice."

"Why not ask Makoa?"

"You wouldn't understand." Octane said. 

Caustic thought about it for a second. He didn't know what the kid wanted from him. He knew that Octavio's family was used to getting what they wanted. He also knew that Octavio's father had a new wife every few months, and the young man wasn't fond of his stepmoms. 

"No."

"Que?" 

"No. You aren't going home. You belong here." He shook his head. He really wished he had his morning coffee before talking to the kid. "And if they try to take you, well they wouldn't be the first wealthy people I've killed."

"I always knew I could count on my favorite dad!" Octane gave him a small hug before rushing off. 

A dad. 

Yeah, he supposed. He watched and nurtured his garend, just like he watched and protected the people aboard the ship. He supposed it was the closest thing to being a father he would ever be. That was okay. He was sure he would have his hands full. After all, Mirage was one of his kids too. 


End file.
